<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fanart] Nyssa/Sara moodboards by Purpleyin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640966">[Fanart] Nyssa/Sara moodboards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin'>Purpleyin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanart [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Images, F/F, Fanart, TAKING PROMPTS, moodboard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moodboards for Nyssara (Nyssa/Sara).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanart [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February, Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Fanart] Nyssa/Sara moodboards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Made for Femslash February 2021 and square B5 “Nyssara” on my <a href="https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/">Flarrowverse Shipyard</a> bingocard.</p>
<hr/><p>Also rebloggable on tumblr <a href="https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/643775842408906752/dctv-moodboards-nyssara-made-for-femslash">here</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>